bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karui Hinatsui
General Characteristics He is an athletically built, young man with cobalt blue eyes, stark white hair, usually he wears a plain white T-shirt, skinny jeans, Mid-top tennis shoes, and a jacket on his shoulders his hair is thigh length and he always wears it in a sleek pony tail from the base of his hairline. when a Konpaku, you can see an X-shaped scar on his chest underneath his open chested shihakusho top, he wears a charm necklace from his grandfather, a quincy cross(like uryu's), and his substitute soul reaper badge(usually tied to his shirt). He has an unknown birthday, but clues are given due to the fact he likes to brag that he is a dragon on the chinese zodiac, thinks consistently about his Arabic sign Leo, and likes peridot. Personality & History He is cool, calm, and collected on average but some times he is unexpectedly enthusiastic about things, far cry from his usual "what do I care" attitude, although he is a bit more emotional when interacting with those close to his heart, making him somewhat kuudere. He enjoys pretty much any food and is not very picky, he's also not very picky when it comes to music, enjoying anything from electronic, to punk rock, but doesn't enjoy rap or country. His favorite color is blue, but he prefers red when needing luck. He loves video games, reading, and gets irritable when there's a lot of konso, and very little exorcisims, or just nothing to do in general. He also enjoys sparring of any kind and as a result has joined karakura high's karate and kendo teams. He was born in a nearby town on his paternal grandfather's shrine, whom did not know his mother, was a Shinigami, and he grew up on the shrine with his mother Yukari Hitsugaya, his dad Ryunosuke Hinatsui, his older brother Akito Hinatsui, and Sadao Hinatsui, his grandfather. At the age of five he witnessed his first hollow and his mother, took up training him along with his brother to be shinigami, at age seven his home was attacked by a horde of hollows, by then he had developed all of his shinigami abilities, and during the battle when he was almost overwhelmed only to be saved by his parents, who were promptly killed by a vasto lordes disguising it's spiritual pressure and true shape, causing his hollow side to awaken and start rampaging, nearly destroying his grandfather and brother who had to work together to stop him. This moment is where his brother Akito learned to hollowify, using a concept similar to sympathetic resonance, but hollowified in control allowing him to stop Toya, and after recovering they both managed to learn arrancar techniques, through listening to their hollow sides for guidance, and their grandfather Sadao managed to teach them some quincy techniques, which upon receiving his late father's quincy cross, he awakened his fullbrings instead of straight quincy powers. When the series starts he feels Ichigo's powerful spiritual pressure from the next town over where he is living and him and his brother Akito coming to investigate. arriving a little while before rukia's arrest. Powers & Skill Levels offense: 100 defense: 95 mobility: 100 physical strength: 90 reireiyoku: 100 kidou: 90 intelligence: 95 skill score total: 670/700 Zanpakuto Kanashī Ningyō(Sorrowful Puppet): This Zanpakuto's sealed form takes the form of a Tanto with a shield shaped tsuba that has shapes carved to make the shield look like a frowning drama mask, it's release command is "Wallow in Misery".Upon release to shikai the tanto warps tinto two separate knives shaped like chef knives that are sitting in leather sheathes at Karui's waist. Shikai special ability: the sheathes can produce a new knife in the sheath as soon as he lets go of a knife but he can control the previously thrown knives in a similar fashion to the petals in Zenbon Zakura Kageyoshi. Bankai: Kanashī Ningyō: Yoake no Tenshi(Mourning Puppet: Angel of Dawn):The Bankai release of this Zanpakuto has a ring of the knives with the hilts facing outward creating a sun shaped seraph ring Bankai special ability: the blades now move on their own with just a thought, but in order to effectively control the knives offensively he must be able to sense the exact position of the opponent. Weaknesses for Kanashi Ningyo(Shikai and Bankai): the blades are significantly slower while hovering freely, as well as the more there are of the knives there are the more the destructive power and durability weakens. Tsuki no Ite(Moon Archer): this Zanpakuto when sealed takes the form of an Odachi and a Tachi, both have double Gamuza bar cross Tsuba’s and the Tachi has a crescent shaped Kama on a chain attached to the butt of the hilt, the release command is “Shoot Arrows Across the Moon” The Shikai release is a silver Longbow with a shining silver bowstring instead of the Odachi, and the Tachi does not change. Shikai special ability: The shikai ability of Tsuki no Ite is similar to both Zangetsu’s Percieved Shikai ability and the Reiatsu gathering abilities of quincies, and it manifests as Reiatsu projectiles (Slashes, Arrows) that were focused in the launch point amplified and launched but he can also gather Reishi as well as Kishi(to a certain point)to change and/or cover in his own Reiatsu. Tenchi Hokai(Heaven and earth collapse): Somewhat similar to the Getsuga Tensho but he can turn his slash and if he aims into the air it whips into a spinning crescent shape that flies at the enemy. Bankai-Tsuki no Ite: Kama no Yumi(Moon Archer: Sickle Bow): the tachi disappears and the bow increases in size to become a crescent-shaped sickle with a handle similar to a Bo staff handle between the two outer rims of the crescent making a pincer-like sickle an a thread of light between the points creating the bowstring. Bankai special ability: the only difference is there is no slash projectile generation capability and the arrows manifest as solid javelins. The only person able to touch the bowstring is Toya, everyone else’s body passes right through the string. Weaknesses for Tsuki no Ite(Shikai and Bankai): The powerful projectiles(Tenchi Hokai for shikai, and spear arrow for bankai) take significantly more Reiatsu than the other attacks and in Shikai only so much Kishi can be converted per battle before completely exhausting Karui and the reishi intake rate is about the normal quincy absorption rate. Gin Furiko(Silver Pendulum): the sealed blade looks like an Odachi with two wing bars wrapping around the hilt for the tsuba. The release command is “swing and oscillate” the shikai looks like a pair of extremely long Isosceles triangular shaped blades with two “claws” at the bottom forming a “guard” and a crystal shaped Pendulum necklace with a metal ribbon wrapping around the top end of the crystal with wing shaped tips. Shikai special ability: The blades can shift their form freely, and generate more mass from reireiyoku, as long as space and reireiyoku allow for it, and it is attached to the original shikai pieces. Futago Gin Furiko(Twin-God Silver Pendulum): The pendulum pendant becomes a captain coat that resembles a long sleeved yukata robe that is not tied with an obi and the blades do not change, except silver reiraku ribbons on the bottom of the grip. Bankai special ability: The blades no longer have to remain in contact with the original blades to remain in existence, as well as the metal can make itself look like a replica of people and objects and can mimic element subsection kidou zanpakuto if the perfect Newtonian fluid-like metal can naturally generate that effect through logical means. Weaknesses for Gin Furiko(Shikai and Bankai): this zanpakuto is very limited in close quarters and it takes time for metal objects to regenerate themselves after being smashed to bits. In Shikai if a weapon is knocked out of Karui's hands it will disperse into reiatsu. Fullbrings Fukutsu no Senritsu(Fortitude augmenting melody): A music player that increases certain stats of allies based on the song playing over the area. Blutlinien-Vermächtnis(Bloodline legacy): A Quincy Cross Necklace that increases the Reiatsu Intake and control abilities of Toya to Quincy: Volschtandig levels. Zanto no Kamen(mask of the remnant): A fullbring that brings up an H.U.D. in the eyes of Toya's hollow mask Arrancar Kidou Cero Oscuras(Black Zero Blast) Gran Rey Cero(Grand King Zero Blast) Cero Sincretico(Syncretic Zero Blast) Sonnido Hoho Gemelos Sonnido(Sound Twins) Quincy Kidou Blut Vene(Blood Vein) Shinigami Hoho Utsusemi(Cicada shell) Senka Bakudo Kidou #1.Sai #4.Hainawa #8.Seki #9.GekiAs the practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. Incantation "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" #9.HōrinUsing their index and middle fingers, the practitioner generates an orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns, which ensnares and immobilizes the opponent as the tendril wraps around their body. The end of it remains in the hands of the practitioner, allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The tendril can connect with another one of itself, if both have captured a target, and bind them together. #21.SekientonAs the practitioner places the palms of their hands down on the ground, red smoke bursts forth from the point of contact, swiftly engulfing the surrounding area and briefly obscuring the movements of whomever is within the smoke, allowing for a quick getaway #26.KyokkōHides the physical form and Reiatsu of the caster by bending light. It can be used in combat to mask the Reiryoku used when setting up a trap for the target, masking individual abilities. #30.Shitotsu Sansen #37.Tsuriboshi #39.Enkōsen #58.Kakushitsuijaku"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." #61.Rikujōkōrō"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" #62.Hyapporankan #63.Sajō Sabaku #73.Tozanshō #75.GochūtekkanWalls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." #77.Tenteikūra"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens." #81.Dankū #99, Part 1.Kin #99, Part 2.BankinShokyoku - Shiryū Nikyoku - Hyakurensan Shūkyoku - Bankin Taihō Hado Kidou #1.Shō the user genertes force that shoves the target #4.Byakurai the suer shoots blue energy that resembles lightning from a finger #11.Tsuzuri Raiden the user generates a shock that travels through objects electrocuting anyone touching the user or conductive objects #31.Shakkahō generates a red ball of destructive energy"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" #33.Sōkatsui like a slightly more powerful blue shakkaho"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." #57.Daichi Tenyō the user spreads thier arms, levitating loose objects and throwing them in the direction of the users choice #58.Tenran generates a funnel of wind #63.Raikōhō creates an energy blast tht resembles a huge lightning strike"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" #73.Sōren Sōkatsui essentially a doubled #33 it generates two double powered Sokatsuis"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." #88.Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō the user generates a huge blast of yellow energy #91.Senjū Kōten Taihō generates ten pink lights that shoot at the target"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired" Miscellanous Kidou Keikaigi this technique creates a garganta"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."